A Different Start
by WolfRanger2003
Summary: Elizabeth Lascelles owed a debt to a Grimm named Marie Kessler, so when said Grimm shows up on her door step with a thirteen year old boy no questions are asked. Moving to Portland to make use of Sean's resourses to protect them Elizabeth begins to train Nick for the day his Grimm powers awaken, so he doesn't blunder his way through life.
1. Chapter 1: A Grimm in the Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything familiar belongs to it's licened owners.

* * *

Summary: Elizabeth Lascelles owed a debt to a Grimm named Marie Kessler, so when said Grimm shows up on her door step with a thirteen year old boy no questions are asked. Moving to Portland to make use of Sean's resourses to protect them Elizabeth begins to train Nick for the day his Grimm powers awaken, so he doesn't blunder his way through life.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Grimm in the Family

* * *

Marie Kessler grimaced as she pulled her knife across the Verrat Hundjager's throat. The poor fool had dared to stalk her nephew from their apartment to school and back. It had been years since the Verrat had crossed her path, since she'd killed a pack of them assaulting a woman and boy in Russia. Had she known the woman was a Hexenbiest and her son was a half-Zauberbiest royal bastard she'd not have interferred. Instead she'd killed a half dozen Hundjager and the Hasslich Reaper that had been tailing her. Then to top off that episode in her life she'd smuggled the two back to the U.S. where she safely delivered them to another Hexenbiest named Henrietta.

Finishing her musing she turned to the dead Hundjager's cowering partner, his left arm missing from the elbow down, "Now, tell me, why the hell are the Royals tracking my nephew and me."

The Hundjager regained some of his courage and spat at her, missing by a mile which was the only reason she didn't finish him immediately. That and she really needed answers, dragging the Hundjager to his feet and squeezing his stump of an arm loosened his tongue quickly, "The Queen...she wants the Hexenbiest and her brat."

"That again?" Marie stuck the Verrat twice with her knife, twisting it on the second stab, "You lap dogs need to leave me alone." The Hundjager displayed a grimace of fear as he slid to the ground.

"Damn you Grimm." A third Verrat charged from the shadows, but only made it a couple steps before the sound of three suppressed rounds signaled the three blooms of blood and his body twitching as it dropped to the ground.

Looking toward the gunshots Marie found two men in expensive italian suits. The obvious elder of the two was holstering his side arm, while his younger partner retracted his woge form. The younger man was a Pflichttreue, but seemed unperturbed by confronting a Grimm. The older man nodded to her, "My apologies Miss Kessler, we'd have been here sooner, but wished to assure your nephew made it home unmolested by these blight on Wessen society."

"You're with the Council I take it." Marie wiped the blade of her knife on the dead Hundjager before sheathing it and moving toward the two men. Frowning she looked the two over, "Why are you here?"

"Why else? The Royals sent their dogs into my territory, I warned them to leave and they didn't." The older man woged to reveal a Damonfeuer like head, but the color was off and the eyes were not nearly as fierce as those she'd encountered before. He noted her confusion and bowed his head, "Of course you'd never have encountered my kind. You Grimms assume there is only one kind of Damonfeuer, but those you encounter are the more numerous younger cousins of my species." Bringing his right hand to his left eye he removed it and held it out to her, "If you would hold this you'll understand my meaning."

Cautiously Marie took the still warm eye, and as soon as she did the man before her twisted into a massive red dragon. In surprise she nearly dropped the eye, but the Pflichttreue moved quickly to catch it. Only then did she realize that while holding the eye she'd seen the wessen in his woged state without him actually being woged. Turning to the now normal looking Damonfeuer she regained her voice, "What was that?"

"My true form, I am what is known in the Wessen community as a Proto Wessen. In other words my species came before all other dragon type wessen. Due to our skill at hiding we very rarely cross paths with Grimms, what you experienced roughly translates to the Eye of Truth." The Pflichttreue handed the eye back to the Damonfeuer who replaced it into his empty eye socket, "Feel lucky you can only see us when we lose control, I'm quite aware of all Wessen around me at all times."

Marie frowned, "So you knew what I was when I a moved into this neighborhood?"

"Yes, and I had no quarrel with you so I left you to your devices...Alexander here was walking my son and daughter home when he smelt the Hundjager following your nephew." The Damonfeuer then glanced at the Verrat lying dead behind Marie, "Though after this incident I'd believe you'd wish to move on."

Sighing Marie nodded, she and Nick had only lived in Bellevue for a couple months, that the Verrat had shown up so quickly was disquieting, though not as bad as the two Reapers she'd dealt with in Boise. In the last two years since her sister's "death" she'd had to uproot Nick six times because of situations like this. Looking to the Council agents she pointed at the dead Wessen, "Can you clean this up?"

Smoke curled from the Damonfeuer's mouth, "Miss I excel at removing evidence." Without a glance back Marie Kessler departed the scene.

* * *

(1 Week Later)

* * *

Marie's nerves were on edge, mostly due to being on edge for another attack. An attack that would never come apparently. Three days after the death of the Hundjagers their bodies were discovered nine miles away from where they were killed. The bodies were burned beyond recognition, and left at a burned out homeless camp. The newspaper had reported as three homeless men killed by their illegal campfire.

Unsatisfied with the normal interpretation she went to a local Mellifer she knew. Though that informant hadn't panned out as the incident had caused friction between the Council and the Royals. Apparently the Royals didn't like it when their pets get butchered by Council enforcers. The Mellifer had mentioned that the Pflichttreue enforcer had been recalled to Europe, this did meet with her own assumptions. Alexander had discreetly followed Nick home the last two school days after the incident, but after the weekend had vanished.

It was something else that the Mellifer had mentioned that caught Marie's attention. The fact there was two other Grimms in the area, a pair of sisters whose family had lived in the Puget Sound area for at least five generations. Their family was about as territorial as some Wessen, having apparently chased off several other Grimms who'd tried to move into the area. She hadn't encountered them yet, but they were aware of her presence and not looking to make friends.

It was for this reason she'd hooked up her trailer, pulled Nick from school and got on the I-5 headed south. She'd made the phone call in the middle of the night, while Nick was asleep, and were expected at their destination promptly at noon. It was five til when they pulled into the driveway of a two story house. The house didn't look like much, but as a Grimm Marie knew that looks could be deceiving. From the passenger seat Nick frowned, "Why are we here?"

A man in a police uniform stepped out of the house. Renard had grown up since they had met in Russia, the scared little boy who have woged and given away his mother and his secret had become a Portland PD officer. Renard approached the truck and opening the passenger door talked accross Nick, "Mother said for you both to come inside when you arrived, I'll get your things."

"Just the suitcases in the back, don't go into the trailer." Marie glared at the half-Zauberbiest then motioned for Nick to get out.

They entered the house to find it expensively decorated with an old world theme. Marie had been to the Black Forest multiple times, and felt as if she'd returned again. Entering the living room she froze as Elizabeth was entertaining company. The Damonfeuer from the previous week was handing a half filled phile and a stack of bills to the Hexenbiest.

Elizabeth looked sadly at the man, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, I do hope you realize there was nothing else to be done."

"I'm aware, giving her a few more months was all we could hope for." He noticed Marie and Nick standing in the doorway and quickly finished, "It appears you have further business to handle, if there is ever anything I can do to repay you further...you know where to find me."

With a nod Elizabeth watched him leave before turning to Marie and Nick, "I knew his wife, a dear woman, completely devoted to her children."

Marie frowned, "How?"

"Cancer, of the brain," She held up the phile, "A concoction I made relieved some of the pain and side effects of the treatment. I couldn't cure her, it had spread too far. All I could do was improve the quality of life she had left." Elizabeth then turned to Nick with a forced smile, "You must be Nicholas, why don't you follow Renard upstairs while your Aunt and I talk."

Marie hadn't noticed the half-breed standing behind them at the bottom of the stairs with Nick's suitcases. With a nod and a hidden glare at the Zauberbiest she refocused on Elizabeth, "Nick doesn't know about how things really are yet."

"Not surprising seeing as he's yet to come into his powers." Elizabeth smirked, "You have no reason to worry, he will be perfectly safe here. Between Henrietta, Renard and myself Nicholas will pass almost unnoticed by those following you."

Sighing Marie looked to the stairwell, "He wouldn't need your protection if we'd never crossed paths."

"Except we did, and out of whatever kindness remains in your Grimm heart you gave my son and I aid. For that I am eternally grateful and swore to return in kind that which you gave Renard and me." Elizabeth pulled a folder out from under a table, "Renard got these papers arranged, though as an officer his resources are limited. Basically it states that you have accepted a job arranging library transfers from several foreign libraries to those here in the states. As you'll be moving often, you've arranged for Nicholas to stay with a family friend."

"A family friend?" Marie looked skeptically at the Hexenbiest, "That's stretching it a bit isn't it?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Nicholas deserves as normal a childhood as a Grimm can get, being chased by the Queen's men and Reapers are not conducive to such." Opening the folder Elizabeth revealed a document that needed Marie's signature, "This will give me the rights to act as Nicholas' guardian in your absence."

Against her better judgement Marie signed the document, "If you hurt one hair on his head."

"Please Marie, no need to threaten me." Looking out the window Elizabeth indicated the trailer, "What will you do with that?"

Marie following her gaze frowned, "I'll place it in storage. If I need anything from it I'll come get it."

* * *

(2 Months Later)

* * *

Renard leaned against his patrol cruiser as his insufferable partner rambled on about his cousin's kid and the stupidity the Lowen had done recently. The half-Zauberbiest growled as he wished the next ten minutes would hurry up. They were waiting outside Nick's school, which had an over abundance of Wessen kids. The Principal was in fact a full Zauberbiest, he and Renard had locked horns the first time Renard had come to pick up Nick.

The Principal was your standard Zauberbiest, a multitude of plots and schemes to better himself. Gandolf he was not, Sauramon was a better comparison. His mother had laughed after her talk with the 'man' figuring out how through his career as an edicator he'd created a vast web of contacts. Heck he even lent Renard his season tickets to the Seahawks this weekend, the reason he was now waiting for Nick. Using some personal time he was taking his 'foster brother' up to Seattle for the game on Sunday. They'd stay the weekend, using one of Renard's safehouses.

After the bell rang the two uniformed officers watched a stream of teenager spill onto the street. Most headed for the buses idiling next to the school, some to the nearby bus stops, and the rest to the parking lot were parents awaited. Renard frowned as he watched Nick exit the building with a pretty blonde. He knew the girl's mother Cathrine Shade, a Hexenbiest, and one who allowed her nature to rule her.

Letting out another growl, that set his partner on edge, Renard began plotting how to use this turn of events.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Of Grims and Wesen

Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything familiar belongs to it's licened owners.

* * *

Summary: Elizabeth Lascelles owed a debt to a Grimm named Marie Kessler, so when said Grimm shows up on her door step with a thirteen year old boy no questions are asked. Moving to Portland to make use of Sean's resourses to protect them Elizabeth begins to train Nick for the day his Grimm powers awaken, so he doesn't blunder his way through life.

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Grims and Wessen

* * *

Renard watched as his mother spread a salve over the remaining scratches from a Klaustreich he'd arrested that morning. The teen had snatched a purse, and subsequently led Sean and his partner on four block chase before turning on him. When the boy woged Sean's Lowen partner responded in kind, and the Klaustreich charged him thinking he was just a Kehrseite. Oh he enjoyed correcting that misconception.

He was just buttoning up his shirt as the front door banged open and Nick entered, Adalind on his heels. Sean released an irritated growl, he'd been unable to broach the subject of the Hexenbiest with Nick during their weekend in Seattle. How do you convince a teenager a slip of a girl like Adalind was dangerous, without mentioning Wesen. Adalind greeted his mother politely before following Nick into the kitchen where they began pulling out textbooks and notes.

As the teens began working on their homework he followed his mother into her parlor. She secured the room against eavesdropping and activated a mirror that showed them Nick and Adalind in the kitchen. As soon as Adalind's gaze refocused on her textbook Renard spoke, "What game is she playing?"

Elizabeth smirked, "From what I learned Nickolas stood up for her against a couple bullies. Of course he didn't understand the undercurrents of what was happening. The bullies were Wesen, their families had a score with Adalind's mother, so sent their sons to ruff up her daughter." She poured them each a cup of tea before taking a seat facing the mirror, "I have taken to teaching her a few tricks, her mother is a vain creature. All she worries about is seducing another fool into giving up all their money to her."

Sean was wise enough to not mention his mother's own vanity. Frowning he watched the two teens, "So she doesn't know what Nick is?"

"Of course not." Elizabeth smirked, "To her and any other Wesen he is Kehrseite. Though I have been trying to convince Marie to reveal the truth to him. Even if he isn't a Grimm his life will never be fully separated from our world. The Verrat, the Reapers, even the Royals will always be a possible threat to him."

His mother spoke the truth, even if Nick himself never awoke his family's traits, his children or grandchildren could in turn be Grimms. The Reapers would target him to prevent any more Grimms being born, while the Royals and their Verrat lap dogs would want control. A thought suddenly entered his head, a story his father told him before the Queen chased them from the palace.

"The keys...you don't think Marie and Nick have one of the Seven Keys." Sean watched the look cross his mother's face, a look of disapproval she rarely showed him.

After several minutes his mother spoke, "Even if they do, what business is it of ours...if you haven't forgot Sean the Queen would rather take our heads then worry about some ancient legend." Setting her cup aside she glanced to the mirror, "Besides, is your father the kind of man you would want in possession of the Treasure of the Seven?"

Sean had to agree, the King was not a man to be trusted. Their flight from the palace had been evidence of that truth. With a nod he put the idea of the keys aside for now. Instead he returned focus on the teens, who had set aside their homework in favor of joking about something, "Why doesn't his mirror have speakers?"

His mother gave him an exasperated look, "It's a mirror Sean, not a television."

* * *

(4 Months Later)

* * *

Nick followed Elizabeth and Marie into the trailer storage park. His aunt's trailer sat hidden between several larger ones, if he hadn't seen it before he'd have ignored it. He was still confused about why they were here, kind of like confused by his aunt's sudden arrival this morning. In their last phone call she'd never mentioned a visit, and that had been only three days ago.

Marie glared at Elizabeth, "I'm still not sure about this, bringing him into this before he's ready."

"Marie this isn't something anyone can be made ready for." She glared back at Marie, "Would you rather wait until he's nearly thirty and no choice is left when he starts seeing us. Please even you had some forewarning as a child."

Relenting Marie led them into the trailer, a place Nick had never been allowed since the night he'd left his parents before the accident. The two women stood silently as Nick surveyed the odd collection of books and artifacts. He noticed Elizabeth's curious gaze though her's was more knowing than his.

Finally finding his voice he turned to his aunt, "Wh...What is all this?"

His aunt sighed as she responded, "Our family legacy...You mother and I...We were raised to understand this." Pulling a book from one of the shelves she flipped it open then sat it on the table, "We are known as Grimms, our duty is to protect Kehrseite from these."

Nick wondered what Kehrseite meant as he looked down on the book, a horrid corpselike visage looked back. Below the hand drawn image the word Hexenbiest was written in flowing script. Looking to his aunt he frowned, "What are Kehrseite, and Hexenbiest?"

Elizabeth decided to speak up, "Kehrseite are normal humans...like yourself unless you become a Grimm." Her face took on a serious expression, "As for Hexenbiest..." A twist of her head and her face shifted to resemble the image in the book, but far more horrible. Nick realized the image didn't do Elizabeth justice in how terrifying she looked. Elizabeth continued speaking, her normal musical voice now a rasping sound, "...that would be my people."

Nick looked to his aunt, "You knew what she is?"

Nodding Marie glanced at Elizabeth as she reverted, "Yes, I met Elizabeth and Sean in Russia before you were even born. I was young and wanted to see the world, my boyfriend at the time wouldn't leave my side." A regretful Marie continued, "It was because of him we crossed paths. A Reaper had found us, after dealing with him we had to sneak out of the country. The Verrat had cornered Elizabeth and Sean. I doubt Elizabeth actually needed our aid, but we didn't pause to ask before dealing with the Verrat."

Elizabeth picked up the story from there, "Sean was young, just coming into his true self..."

"Sean's a Hexenbiest too?" Nick interrupted.

A smirk crossed Elizabeth's face, "No, a male Hexenbiest is a Zauberbiest, but Sean is actually only a half-Zauberbiest." She then continued with the story, "As I was saying Sean was just learning to control himself, he woged in front of your aunt, but unlike how I woged to you just now it wasn't meant to be seen. As a Grimm your aunt was able to see it, she of course reacted in true Grimm fashion. After a brief standoff we came to an agreement."

Marie picked up from there, "I helped Elizabeth and Sean get out of Russia, and brought them to a friend of theirs here in Portland. In return Elizabeth was indebted to our family."

As an intelligent teenager Nick quickly pieced the last six months together, "That's why she took me in when you got that job offer?"

"Yes, but not because of the job offer." Marie sighed, "In my younger years I took a hard stance as a Grimm, and often made enemies. There are groups that attack Grimms, some because of what we do, others because of what we are."

Elizabeth noticed Nick starting to figure things out, "You are safe with me Nickolas, that is why your aunt left you with me. My powers make it impossible for anyone to find you unless I let them. As added protection I placed you in a school where I have an ally of sorts, your principal is a Zauberbiest. As far as Zauberbiest go he's decent, though he'll always be trying find ways his students can be of use to him."

"Like all his ilk." Marie rolled her eyes. Closing the Hexenbiest book, she pulled two more from the shelf and along with an envelope handed the stack to Nick, "There's a key to the trailer in the envelope, Elizabeth will bring you to exchange books and answer any questions you have on the other items within the trailer. Do not bring anyone else here, or let them know about this. The fewer people who know the better." She walked over to a cabinet and placed her hand on the door, "Anything outside this cabinet are open to you to look at, but this is off limits until you're a bit older."

Nick nodded before following Elizabeth out of the trailer.

* * *

(Following Weekend)

* * *

Nick sat at the kitchen island rereading the books he'd taken from the trailer. He was scribbling notes in a notebook, and frowned as he turned the page. He'd been looking into his ancestor's writings on Hexenbiest when he came across another Wesen type, the Mellifer.

He was examining the image of two Mellifer attacking a Hexenbiest when heavy footsteps entered the room, looking across the island he saw Sean enter and slouch on the barstool across from him, "So what are you looking up today?"

Nick turned the book to Sean, "Mellifer...bees."

"Yeah, nasty little gossips those ones." Sean tapped at the image of a Hexenbiest tongue and mark, "They like to think of themselves as the allies of the Grimms, something your ancestors never bothered to argue." The half-Zauberbiest flipped a few pages before stopping on an image of a pig faces man, "Bauerschwein also like to think of themselves that way, at least when it comes to Blutbaden. Although if it came down to a fight I'd much perfer the Blutbad having my back over the Bauerschwein."

Nick read through the Bauerschwein entry then frowned, "Blutbaden eat them...isn't that canabolism?"

Grimacing Sean nodded, "From the outsider perspective that would be true, but in the Wesen community they don't see it that way. There are a lot of Wesen who eat other Wesen and Kehrseite, at least in the past, it's not as common these day. Yet you still have those who follow the old ways."

Pulling another book over Nick opened it to a marked page, "When you came by the other day I overheard you complaining about something called the Lowen Games...I found a mention of it here." Turning the book to Sean the image of two Lowen fighting in an areana was visible, "When I asked Elizabeth about it she said it was a barbaric ritual that should have died out long ago."

"Once again very true," Sean had caught his partner betting on the Lowen Games the previous weekend, "Unfortunately the same thing can be said for Wesen and Kehrseite. The lure of money and power is a slippery slope, once tread it's hard to find your way back up."

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Shared

Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything familiar belongs to it's licened owners.

* * *

Summary: Elizabeth Lascelles owed a debt to a Grimm named Marie Kessler, so when said Grimm shows up on her door step with a thirteen year old boy no questions are asked. Moving to Portland to make use of Sean's resourses to protect them Elizabeth begins to train Nick for the day his Grimm powers awaken, so he doesn't blunder his way through life.

* * *

Chapter 3: Secrets Shared

* * *

Adalind smirked as Nick punched a Blutbad right in the snout, sending the bully backpedaling into the lockers across the hall. Of course Nick didn't know the bully was a Blutbad, just one of the dumber members of her aggressors. The other two Blutbaden seemed ready to woge and attack, but halted when a newcomer arrived. Axel Driver is an upperclassmen, also happened to be a Wildermann. Alex didn't say anything, merely cracked his knuckles and the two standing Blutbaden took off. The Wildermann motioned for the two of them to go the way he'd come, a suggestion they quickly took.

They made their way out of the school easily avoiding the more aggressive of Adalind's bullies. Luckily Nick's bullies tended to be of the Kehrseite variety. Just to ensure they weren't pursued she twitched her hand causing the bike rack to collapse taking a row of bikes with it. With that done she followed Nick around the corner to the light train station, swiping her pass she walked to the back sitting down next to Nick clutching her backpack.

She watched as Nick examined his knuckles, they were red from where they made contact with the other boy's jaw. "You know punching them just incites them more," She huffed as he pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket.

"Could have taken them...wonder why Driver showed up. Never knew him and Kurn's pack had a beef." Nick was staring out the window watching the city pass by.

Her eyes widened as Adalind registered what Nick said, "Kurn's pack? Why did you call them a pack?"

"Because that's what they are, a pack, a gang." Nick smirked, "Sorry, picked up some slang from my aunt." Nick turned back to the window, "She's got a few odd quirks."

Adalind covered her sigh of relief, worried Nick had learned about how things really are. How would he react if he learned she was a Hexenbiest? The being that was the source all stories about witches. Could he look at her the same if he saw how she really looked? Of course he wouldn't, only Zauberbiest found that attractive. Of course him living with a Hexenbiest run the risk of him learning about them, but Elizabeth had told her he knew nothing about them.

Their stop finally came up, and they left the train, crossing two blocks and around another corner to a bus stop. Nick watched the corner as they waited for their bus. Only two people had gotten off the train with them and came to this stop. The first a man had gotten off the train after them, but boarded the first bus. That bus would take him downtown. The second was a woman, she kept a hand on her stomach as she boarded the second bus. That bus had a stop near several clinics.

Once they were alone they crossed the street to another bus stop and boarded the first bus that stopped. Once they were in their seat, four seats behind the furthest back rider, Adalind shook her head, "I was starting to get nervous, never had two people from the train there."

Nick nodded, "We'll change our route next week, take a cab to that spice shop Elizabeth likes. There's a bus stop down the street."

"We can get off the train at the first stop. Take the bus to the north precinct, then take a cab to my mother's house. We can walk the three blocks from there to Elizabeth's without much worry." Adalind knew her mother didn't know where Elizabeth lived, the power difference between Elizabeth and Catherine was staggering.

Getting off the bus they walked down the street, turning down an alley to reach the backside of Elizabeth's house. They were almost to the back gate when Nick grabbed Adalind by the arm and dashed behind a garbage can. Adalind was about to protest when she noticed him signaling her to be quiet. He pointed to one of the upper windows where a man walked by glancing out as he went.

"I saw him at the stairwell, he's heading toward my bedroom," Nick informed her, as she'd never been on the second floor of the house. "Come on, we better head to Henrietta's place." Adalind gave a nervous nod, the older Hexenbiest wasn't her first choice, but Catherine wasn't an option with Nick in tow.

Standing up the pair turned to go back to the street, but their path was blocked by two men leather coats. The bald man on their left opened his coat to show them his sidearm. The one on their right who looked as though he lost a fight with a lawnmower smiled menacingly, "Mister Burkhardt, there is someone who'd like a word with you."

* * *

(Inside the House)

* * *

Elizabeth glared at Frederick Renard, the King and head of the House of Kronenberg. How he found them wasn't yet revealed, but she would be sure to pry it out of whichever Hundjager he leaves behind. Watching the door through the mirror she saw Nick and Adalind being ushered in. As soon as the teens were in the room Frederick schooled his features into something less lustful, more creepy uncle looking.

"Ah, Mister Burkhardt, I was wondering when you'd join us," Frederick smiled as he turned to Adalind, "and who do we have here?"

The bald Hundjager growled, "She was with him in the alley."

"So you dragged her in here as well?" Elizabeth sneered, "What should I expect from a mangy mutt?" Elizabeth was rewarded with a knowing look from Nick at the use of their code word. Mangy mutt informed Nick they were dealing with Hundjagers. Turning to Frederick she continued, "She has nothing to do with this, just let her go. I'm sure your lapdogs have terrified her enough to keep quiet."

Frederick raised up his hand to silence the growling Hundjagers, "Unfortunately I can't just let her go, at least not until we have finished our business." He then turned his attention back on Adalind, "Now my dear, what is your name?"

Gulping Adalind looked to Elizabeth who gave a resigned nod, "Adalind...Adalind Schade."

"Ah, Schade, you must be Catherine's daughter. Your mother was most helpful in finding this house." Frederick noted her confusion so continued, "Your mother couldn't break dear Elizabeth's wards, but she pointed us in the right direction. This allowed my friends here to follow your scent."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the revelation, a simple error was unexcusable. Though in her defense she never expected Cathrine to use her own daughter in such a way. Growling Elizabeth broke the glass in her hand, "That filthy little witch."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical my dear," The King turned to the fireplace and leaned against the mantel, "Now on to more pressing matters...Mister Burkhardt you family were in possession of certain items..." The King trailed off as his eyes glazed over.

Nick and Adalind watched amazed as each Hundjager let out a whine and slumped to the ground. From the kitchen Henrietta emerged fully woged, reverting she smirked, "Well that should be the last of them."

The door opened and four men in suits walked in and began carrying out the Hundjagers. One of the men woged revealing he was a full Zauberbiest, "Got the ones out front," He glanced at Nick then back to Elizabeth, "Want me to adjust his memories or you going to handle it?"

"That won't be necessary," Elizabeth sighed, "Nickolas is quite aware of everything...well almost everything." She motioned to the King, "Get him over to Sean's place, it'll make the memory modifications easier to take."

The adult's conversations was interrupted by two teenaged voices echoing each other, "You know!"

* * *

(Sean's Apartment)

* * *

Walking into his apartment after a double shift, with an extension due to an emergency call. Of all the professions he could have chosen, cop had to been the worse. To tell the truth it had to been his rebellious streak in effect, proving to himself that his Zauberbiest side didn't rule him. That didn't mean he was completely altruistic, he had plans and agents placed to give him true power in Portland. He would rule this city as his personal kingdom, no matter the bodies he'd have to step over.

Speaking of bodies he was confused to find two Verrat agents lying in his entry way, their marked hands prominently shown with their leather jackets acting as pillows. Whoever left them to be found here wasn't cruel, though the twitching revealed they most likely were in pain. Entering the main area he found several more agents either lying around or clustered around his kitchen island while his housekeeper gave them water.

Silvia turned to him, "Ah, Mister Renard, my apologies your mother called and said your father and his security team would no doubt be jetlagged after their trip."

"It's alright Silvia." He looked at the ill looks of the Hundjagers, "Call the place down the street and have something delivered. My father and I will eat in my office." Sean was skilled enough to roll with whatever scheme his mother was playing, he'd question her later. Walking into his study he found his father sitting in his reading chair nursing a glass of whiskey, "I have a bottle of bodore that would be more to your liking."

The King glanced up at Sean, "Ah, Sean, your housekeeper wasn't sure when you'd be home. Sorry for the mess out there, seems one of them was sick. Hours on a plane and we all seemed to have caught the but." The King set his glass down as he stood up, "Now my boy, let's have a look at you. Haven't seen you in what thirteen years?"

"Something like that, so what brings you to Portland father?" Sean walked over to his desk and pulled out his lock box to put away his sidearm, "I'm sure you have more important things to do than visit your bastard son...mind it was you who exiled me."

Sighing the King walked over to the window, "That is true, but I had little choice. If I had not exiled you the Queen would have never stopped hunting your mother and you." Turning back to Sean he continued, "No matter how I would like to say I was here to visit you are right. I came to Portland to make contact with your mother, and before you jump to conclusions it's not for the reason you're thinking. An old friend of mine...a close friend learned your mother was in possession of something important to her. I am merely ensuring your Hexenbiest mother is not a threat."

Frowning Sean walked over to his father, "Who is this friend?"

"I can't tell you, and you don't know her. We knew each other when we were young, met in New York during a Wesen crisis. My father and hers acted as mediators to resolve it." The King sighed, "We remained close...until our families and responsibilities drove a wedge between us. Recently she met with her sister, and learned some things."

Sean watched as his father pulled a small object from his pocket. He held up the green key shaped object, "You remember that story I told you as a child?"

* * *

(Europe)

* * *

Marie couldn't believe her sister. Kelly had sent The King to find Nick, to bring him to Europe and return him to her. Kelly had understood Marie's decision to leave Nick with the Hexenbiest at first, but after learning they had pulled Nick into their world. Well, their recent argument had left a family of Eisbiber with a lot of work.

Kelly had lost the argument and agreed that Nick was safer where he was. Luckily Marie called Elizabeth and warned her of the Royal arrival. Elizabeth had responded that she was already aware, and had alerted her own network within Portland. The King would walk into a trap, and never even know it. It was four days later when Elizabeth called her back, the King had found her with the help of a rival Hexenbiest but had been dealt with. She also revealed the King had tried asking Nick for something his family had, but the trap had been sprung before they heard what.

It was a few days later that Elizabeth texted her that the King had been looking for the key of the seven her family had. Marie knew Nick didn't have it as she kept it with her at all times, and he'd probably never even seen it. After passing this along to her sister Kelly made it clear to the Royals that her son didn't have the key, and that going after him to get to it would be a bad choice.

* * *

(Portland)

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the two teens stared at each other. After several minutes Adalind acted first, woging as she would for other wesen, but Nick didn't react. His eyes wouldn't give him away yet, as his powers were not yet active. She watched as Adalind reverted, "Nick is a Kehrseite, he won't see you unless you let him."

The expression on Adalind's face answered many questions. The younger Hexenbiest looked away, but was obviously self conscious about letting Nick see her. Huffing Elizabeth woged so Nick saw her, his reaction was less extreme as it was the first time. She noticed the muscle in his jaw tense, a trait he shared with his aunt and most likely his mother as well.

She reverted as Nick frowned, "Why did you woge?" His line of sight shifted slowly to the girl, "Adalind...are you like Elizabeth..or something else?"

Adalind gulped, "I'm...I'm like her."

"So you're a Hexenbiest...why the hell do you let those jerks push you around?" Nick was both startled and confused.

Elizabeth sighed as she sat at the counter, "Because she is a baby Hexenbiest Nickolas, like you she hasn't fully come into her powers. I have been teaching her in secret, helping her to be better than the vapid creature she calls mother." The elder Hexenbiest looked to Nick, "Perhaps you should be truthful with her as well."

Nick knew Wesen and Grimms weren't exactly easy friends, heck his aunt and Elizabeth only coexisted for mutual survival. Henrietta had taught him to defend himself against gutrench reaction most Wesen would have. First rule was to always keep distance, so following that rule he moved to the other side of the kitchen island, which served to fulfill the second rule keep obstacles between him and the wesen. Hoping he didn't have to resort to rules three and four he took a deep breath, "I'm from a family of Grimms."

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Grimm Or Not?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything familiar belongs to it's licened owners.

* * *

Chapter 4: Grimm Or Not?

* * *

Nick took a deep breath, "I'm from a family of Grimms."

A deathly silence filled the room as the two teens stared at each other. For the boy it was the first time he'd admitted that he was really a part of this world. For the girl every terrifying bedtime story she'd ever heard had just become real. It was in fact the moment of truth, a moment the third occupant of the room had been waiting for. Could the generations of fear, hate, and indoctrination be set aside by a blind friendship. Or was the history of their two people to much to overcome.

"What did you just say?" Adalind's eyes were wide with fear. A normal reaction for a young Hexenbiest confronted by one of their natural enemies. Her eyes quickly shifted to Elizabeth, "He's a Grimm?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Not yet...as you should have known when you woged right in front of him," she turned to Nick, "You didn't see anything when she woged right?"

Shaking his head Nick looked to Adalind, "I'm not a Grimm...my mom was one and my aunt is as well." Seeing Adalind was not going to attack he pulled himself on the counter, ignoring the glare from Elizabeth for sitting there, "I've been learning a bit...I don't really understand all of it."

Adalind refusing to relax her guard stared at Elizabeth, "You knew what he is?"

"Yes, I was quite aware of Nickolas' heritage. His aunt helped Sean and I escape Europe, the King's wife was less than happy with that fact. For his own safety Nickolas was left with me, as I owed his family a debt not easily repaid." Elizabeth frowned, "Though, on a more important note, what are we going to do about your mother."

It wasn't a question, but Adalind looked toward Nick, "Couldn't Nick just do whatever Grimms do?"

"As I've said before he is not yet a Grimm, he merely has the heritage of such. Only time will tell if he becomes a Grimm." Elizabeth turned to Nick, "Besides, I doubt Nickolas has it in him to kill yet. It is not an easy thing to do."

Nick shook his head, he knew his aunt had killed before and could very well be in the process of ending some wesen's life as they spoke. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to do that, but the books showed that it was something every one of his ancestors had done. He was still contemplating that when the back door opened and Henrietta entered.

The elder Hexenbiest knew every other Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest in Portland, either personally or by reputation. Nick had met her before he knew about Hexenbiest, and she was the second Hexenbiest he had seen after learning his heritage. She had taken it upon herself to teach him to defend himself against basic Hexenbiest attacks, and using her network of informants had introduced him to various other wesen to learn to fight against. Those informants though were unaware of what Nick had the potential to be.

Henrietta frowned at the intense atmosphere of the kitchen, "The King and his men have been dealt with. Though I wouldn't have minded dumping his men in the river."

"If you had he would have realized something happened, besides Hundjager are easy to manipulate." Elizabeth smirked as an idea came to her, "Speaking of dogs I believe I have figured out how to pay Catherine back for this."

* * *

(Later Catherine's House)

Adalind entered her mother's house as though nothing had happened, a musky smell burned her nostrils. The housekeeper was cursing in her native Portuguese as she scrubbed at a stain on the window seat. Gaging Adalind couldn't believe her mother, well in all truths she could. Their housekeeper was a Coyotl, a mother of three, and terrified of Catherine Schade who paid her less than minimum wage. Smiling sweetly she spoke up, "Leave it for today...I'm sure my mother will want those cushions burnt tomorrow."

"I wouldn't doubt it." The housekeeper stood up throwing the cleaning supplies down, "Tell your mother I quit...she can curse my entire family if she wants I won't work for someone who associates with Hundjagers."

Grimacing Adalind nodded, "I'm sorry to see you leave, but I understand...I won't be staying here any longer either." Pulling a small package from her bag she handed it to her, "Spread these around the house, then leave as quickly as you can...I have to pack."

It took Adalind three trips to collect all her things from her room, another to grab the clothes her mother had 'borrowed' and stashed in her room. After collecting her mother's stashes of money she waited on the sidewalk with her pile of boxes. Her mother and her had kept boxes ready just in case they had to move quickly. The housekeeper had asked if she wanted her to wait with her, but she said it was better for her get a head start.

She was alone only a few minutes before Nick and Alex drove up in Alex's old Ford pickup. Elizabeth had informed them that Alex was the son of one of her clients, she brewed a potion that helped their family control their Wildermann impulses. Alex and Nick quickly loaded her belongings before the three teens piled into the truck and departed.

Nick looked through the passenger side mirror at the quickly receding house, "Your mother isn't going to try and get back at you for this is she?"

"No, I left a note." Adalind smiled, "It says I'm going into hiding after the royals ambushed us, and I'll contact her when I feel it's safe."

Alex growled, "What did Elizabeth have you do to the house? I could smell it a block away."

Adalind's smile turned wicked, "You ever hear of the Council of the Moon?"

The Wildermann's eyes widened as Nick looked confused, "What's that?"

"Canid Wesen thing...mostly among the wolf family, but some others like Coyotl and Fuchsbau recognize it as well." Alex sighed, "It's their answer to infighting. A place is marked as the meeting site, normally a meadow or ravine far from civilization. As many of those wesen who can make the trip before the next full moon will arrive, then the council continues until the following full moon. Those who call the council air their grievances, and the council decides a fair resolution. If a resolution isn't made by the full moon the callers fight under the moon's light."

Nick frowned, "How did Elizabeth and Adalind initiate this, and how will it affect Catherine?"

"Easy enough to do...it was a Zauberbiest who initiated the first one a couple thousand years ago. His daughter toyed with the hearts of two Blutbaden, started a war between their packs. The King of the time told the Zauberbiest to fix it or he'd have his household Grimm end his whole line." Alex looked to Nick, "Know you're new to this stuff...Grimms are kind of a bogeyman to us Wesen."

"Yeah, Elizabeth told me a bit about them." Nick shared a look with Adalind, "So hows this going to affect your mom?"

"As the Hexenbiest who initiated the council she has to remain at the site until the full moon, which won't come again until next month, and throughout the council as the moderator. To top it off the moment she enters the house her powers will be sealed until the end of the council." Adalind smirked, "That's why I needed to get home before our housekeeper left, if I set the markers it would be me stuck there powerless."

* * *

(Back at Catherine's House)

Catherine felt the jolt as her Hexenbiest spirit fell asleep, her powers gone, as she entered her house. Panicked she turned to leave the house immediately, but ran into an invisible wall a ward against her leaving the site. The powerless Hexenbiest called for her daughter, but received no answer. Rushing to Adalind's room she found it vacated, only the furnisher remained, a letter laid on the dresser.

Reading the note twice Catherine quickly began searching the house, something had obviously happened. The King had promised her a grand reward for her assistance, this was more like a punishment. It didn't take long to find the totem, a small statuette of a wolf headed figure in a meditative stance a full moon over the figure. She dared not touch the totem, to disturb the spell was worse than what was to come.

She glared as a rapid knock began on her door, "Oh Elizabeth, this means war."

* * *

(Two Years Later)

Nick and Adalind sat on a park bench watching people mill about outside the Central Precinct. Today was an important day, rookie Detective Sean Renard had hooked a major case as his first one, his Kehrseite partner had no clue their perp was Geier.

The Geier was abducting homeless people for months, selling their organs through both Wesen and Kehrseite black markets. He had fouled up when he abducted an undercover vice officer on a stakeout. The officer had fought back, but was badly injured, once recovered he was able to give a description of his attacker.

The pair watched as Sean spoke at the press conference held to assure the public the killer was off the streets. Nick frowned as he watched Sean soak up the praise of the mayor and captain, "Sean is really eating it all up."

"He's part Zauberbiest, he lives for moments like this." Adalind interlocked her fingers with his, "It's natural for him to want people to look up to him, it gives him a sense of power. That power is a drug that Hexenbiests and Zauberbiest are easily addicted to."

Nick turned to her, "So...you're addicted to it as well?"

"Of course," Adalind glanced at him, "but I'm better at controlling it. The thrill of sneaking out to meet up with you after curfew, and messing with other wesen's plans always gives me a sense of fulfillment." She glanced over to where Elizabeth stood next to her car, Alex leaning on the drivers door, "You still grounded after the whole Geier stunt?"

"You mean my sneaking into his lair and dosing him with a sedative, and then calling Sean to come arrest him?" Nick wilted under her gaze, "Yeah, until summer vacation, that's why Alex is driving, she's paying him to keep an eye on me again."

Adalind snarled, "Nick you're not a Grimm...yet...no one knew this guy was a Geier, you even thought it might be a Wendigo. Promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again." Nick knew she was worried because after graduation she planned to go to law school in California, mostly to get out from under her mother's thumb. "If you keep doing that stuff my mother might hear about it, if she finds out what you potentially could be she'd stop at nothing to end you...or at the very least keep us apart."

"Don't worry, I'm under Elizabeth's direct command to not cross anymore Wesen than absolutely necessary." Nick watched as Sean walked down the steps and cross the street to the car. Alex was already holding the door open for Elizabeth as Sean looked around for Nick. The half Zauberbiest glared as he waved Nick over. With a sigh he stood releasing Adalind's hand, "Looks like my warden is calling, see you at school on Monday."

Standing Adalind hugged him, "Tuesday, my aunt is taking me for a campus tour, and she insists we visit mother on our way back."

"I still can't believe you're already planning for after High School, we're barely freshmen...seeing as you've skipped three grades." Nick had always been amazed at Adalind's focus when it came to school. It was due to her he did as well as he did in class.

As he turned to head for the car Adalind caught his hand pulled him back and kissed him. He stood there dumbstruck as she bolted off.

A moment later Sean appeared at his side and turned him around, "What are you doing, we have to get to dinner before we're worse than fashionably late."

"Yeah, sorry...distracted." Nick fell into step beside Sean, "So since my actions kind of made you look good...think you could get Elizabeth to relent on my sentence?"

Sean chuckled, "Not very likely. Mother overlooked your sneaking out to meet Adalind because at least she would know if you were in over your head." His expression turned serious, "Nick you have to understand...something happens to you...there is nothing that would stop your aunt from taking both mother's and my heads. This...whatever this is...it's not normal. I don't know what mother's goals are, though over the years I've noticed she tried to show you the better side of the wesen world."

"My ancestors left enough notes on the bad...why do Grimms and Wesen fight?" Nick's expression was contemplative, "I've asked a few people that question...their answers were always the same. That they just do, it's how it's always been."

Sean stopped them just short of the car, "That's the truth, but think about it. Your ancestors worked for the Royals, their job was to control their wesen servants. Beyond that Grimms are mostly the same as Kehrseite, they just have a few special traits. It's not like anyone has tried to change things. Grimms are usually raised with only their family's history for guidance, and Wesen are raised with warnings and horror stories about what your family does to them."

"So we're just raised to hate each other?" Nick shook his head, "That's just wrong."

Sean frowned, "That may be, but no one has tried to change it. Besided that point, many powerful people don't want it to change."

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
